To you
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Doce regalos, seis aciertos y seis errores. Minerva/Yukino, Rogue/Sting, Orga/Rufus. Este conjuntos de drabbles participa en el Reto Especial: "12 días para Navidad" del Foro GJM.
1. Calcetines (from: Yukino)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. "Este conjuntos de drabbles participa en el Reto Especial: 12 días para Navidad del Foro GJM."

 **Día #1:** Calcetines.

 **Personajes/parejas:** Minerva/Yukino.

 **Extensión:** 295 palabras.

 **Notas:** Soy un desastre con patas y por eso vengo a empezar una serie de drabbles de 12 prompts recién ahora, cuando en teoría tengo tiempo límite (pero es que la adrenalina es adictiva -khé). Igual lo hago y justamente por mi falta de tiempo serán drabbles cortos, ya podré suplicar prórroga para sacarme de este aprieto luego (?).

Sí, con puro Sabertooth y puras cosas gays porque el mundo es más bonito así (?).

El título es cutre por mi incapacidad para planificar, también.

 **[Editado 02/12/2018]**

 **.**

* * *

 **To you.**

* * *

 **I.**

Calcetines.

* * *

Minerva se contempló los pies con demasiada atención; era extraño, más allá del hecho de estar tanto tiempo mirando sus extremidades como si hubiera algo que ver ahí, el sentimiento que parecía abrirse paso en su pecho, resultaba curioso sentirse tan... ¿boba? Sí, quizás esa era la palabra. Sonrió con el pensamiento, llamando la atención de su compañera.

—¿Sucede algo Señorita? —cuestionó Yukino, mirándola con interés.

Los ojos de Minerva se apartaron de sus pies para proceder a fijarlos en Yukino, sin dar mayor muestra de emociones en el acto.

—No realmente —respondió, recorriendo a la otra con la mirada—, solo pensaba.

Yukino le observó en silencio, asimilando la respuesta, luego acabó por regresar la mirada al frente y seguir en lo suyo, sin darle más relevancia a un asunto que no la tenía. Minerva mantuvo su atención en ella, contemplando cómo se colocaba la parte superior de su pijama, ese que tenía estrellas por todas partes y era de colores vistosos, combinaba con las calcetas que Minerva llevaba en esos momentos, esas ridículas calcetas de lana con estampados bonitos en tonos rosa; eran, en palabras resumidas, horribles. No le extrañaba, los gustos de Yukino solían ser algo extravagantes, pero aún guardaba la esperanza de que, siendo que un regalo se elige pensando en el otro, la maga dejara a un lado sus preferencias cuando le compraba algo. No ocurría y ahora sobre sus pies tenía un par de calcetas bastante desagradables a la vista, por no decir otra cosa.

Lo extraño, lo realmente extraño de todo ese asunto era que por alguna razón no le molestaban realmente. Sí, las porquerías eran horribles, literalmente sonreían más que ella, pero esas porquerías horribles se las había dado Yukino y, viéndolo así, casi tenían algo de agradables.

* * *

 **lalala~ soy un desastre.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Libros (from: Sting)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. "Este conjuntos de drabbles participa en el Reto Especial: 12 días para Navidad del Foro GJM."

 **Día #2:** Libros y/o papelería.

 **Personajes/parejas:** Rogue/Sting.

 **Extensión:** 486 palabras.

 **Notas:** Soy un desastre con patas y por eso, ahora, vengo a continuar una serie de drabbles de 12 prompts a poco del tiempo límite (nuevamente, la adrenalina es adictiva). Como dudo poder suplicar prórroga de nuevo lo más probable es que escriba a lo loco para terminar esto a tiempo. Lo dicho, un desastre con patas.

Y más cosas gays.

 **[Editado 02/12/2018]**

 **.**

* * *

 **To you.**

* * *

 **II.**

Libros.

* * *

Rogue contempló la portada del libro en silencio, no muy seguro de qué debería decir en consecuencia. Había albergado un vago sentimiento de esperanza al sentir el paquete e intuir por su forma y dureza que se trataba de un libro, pero ese sentimiento había muerto en cuanto desenvolvió el regalo. Su error, no debería haberse hecho esperanzas en primer lugar considerando que el regalo venía de Sting.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió el susodicho, demasiado ocupado en desenvolver su regalo como para prestarle atención.

Rogue le miró sin ocultar su decepción, nunca se le había dado bien eso de fingir gratitud ante un mal regalo, por suerte para él Sting estaba más interesado en la chaqueta que acababa de desenvolver que en su persona.

—Vaya, gracias Rogue.

La expresión de grata sorpresa era fidedigna y logró arrancarle a Rogue una escueta pero orgullosa sonrisa, al menos él había acertado con su elección. Regresó entonces la mirada al libro, contemplando en silencio la portada no muy seguro de cómo plantear el tema. Dado que Sting no había sonreído culpable o de manera sospechosa intuía que no se trataba de una broma o una venganza por el libro que él le había regalado el año pasado, aunque si le preguntaban _«10 pasos para dejar de ser un idiota»_ era un regalo bastante apropiado para Sting, con eso en cuenta tendría que ser un regalo sincero, a saber por qué mierda pero lo era.

Volvió la mirada a su novio y se planteó las palabras a elegir.

—¿Dónde lo compraste?

Sting le observó con confusión y una ceja alzada.

—¿En una librería?

—¿Cuál bobo? —inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Para qué preguntas? —reclamó Sting—. Si te digo irás a ver cuánto cuesta, ya sé que te gusta hacer eso.

Rogue rodó los ojos, ¿y qué si le gustaba saber cuánto habían gastado en él?

—Solo quería saber cómo lo elegiste —aclaró, ocultando su incomodidad lo mejor que podía y agregando—, pudieron ser muchos libros, me cuesta imaginarte en una librería, ¿vale? O sea, no me extrañaría que... —«hubieras cogido lo primero que viste» iba a decir, pero Sting se le adelantó.

—Le pregunte a la dependienta, ¿vale? Y si no te gusta bien puedes ir a quejarte tú a ella —refunfuñó Sting, mirándolo con molestia—. ¿No puedes solo aceptar un regalo sin preguntar hasta dónde compró uno el envoltorio?

Rogue volvió a rodar los ojos.

—Nada más me daba curiosidad, tarado —mintió, para luego callar. Desde ya, sabía que el dichoso libro era popular pero le seguía resultando extraño—. ¿Le preguntaste por un libro para tu pareja o qué? —cuestionó, no muy seguro de si quería saber la respuesta.

—Pues claro —respondió Sting—, ¿cómo más se lo iba a preguntar?

«¿Y aclaraste que era un novio y no una novia?» pensó Rogue, pero no lo dijo. Ya iba intuyendo como un libro dirigido a féminas jóvenes había acabado siendo su regalo.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Juguetes (from: Rufus)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. "Este conjuntos de drabbles participa en el Reto Especial: 12 días para Navidad del Foro GJM."

 **Día #3:** Juguetes.

 **Personajes/parejas:** Orga/Rufus.

 **Extensión:** 379 palabras.

 **Notas:** Aclaro que el dichoso mono al que me refiero es el Jolly Chimp (el monito ese con los platillos), que si buscas imágenes de él en google puedes ver todo el esplendor de su expresión de asesino serial (?).

Probablemente no soy el único caso perdido que continúa fics de Navidad en Abril, nada más yo ya lo convertí en profesión (?).

 ** **[** Editado 02/12/2018]**

 **.**

* * *

 **To you.**

* * *

 **III.**

Juguetes.

* * *

—Es algo escalofriante.

Casi sonrió tras hablar, no necesitaba voltear el rostro para saber que Rufus había fijado la mirada en él o que acababa de rodar los ojos.

—¿Qué manera tendría un juguete para ser escalofriante?

Sí, había rodado los ojos, podía asegurarlo.

—Su cara —respondió Orga, balanceando el dichoso juguete en una de sus manos como si se tratase de una pesa—, es bien fea.

Lo era, tenía los ojos saltones y su sonrisa no era lo que diría encantadora, más bien lo contrario, el tonto mono tenía expresión de asesino serial, antes que verlo tocar los platillos lo veía aplastando la cabeza de alguien con ellos. ¿Qué idiota había diseñado esa porquería?

—No es lo que yo llamaría feo —replicó Rufus llegando a su lado, Orga dirigió su atención a él al tiempo que Rufus se inclinaba y le arrebataba el dichoso mono de las manos, atrayéndolo a sí para poder contemplarlo de cerca—, demasiado expresivo, tal vez.

—¿Expresivo? —repitió Orga, incrédulo—, parece que quiere matar a alguien; vale que no tiene que ser feo por eso pero aún como que se le salen los ojos.

Rufus exhaló con hastío.

—¿No te gusta acaso?

—Qué va, es divertido —respondió Orga casi automáticamente, recuperando su regalo de las manos de su novio como si estuviese acompañando sus palabras cuando en realidad solo quería su porquería de vuelta—, todavía es feo, eso sí.

Esta vez pudo ver a Rufus rodar los ojos.

—No es feo y no sabes agradecer un regalo.

—Te di las gracias —replicó—, y me gusta, pero el mono este todavía me tratará de cortar la cabeza cuando me vaya a dormir.

Rufus suspiró y, sí, volvió a rodar los ojos, por lo visto cansado con la conversación.

—Idiota —le reclamó, dando la vuelta para marcharse y volver a hacer lo que sea que hubiera estado haciendo antes de tener ese intercambio—. Ojala se tome su tiempo en cortártela —comentó, abriendo la puerta.

—¿Crees que no me voy a defender?

—Solo te aclaraba que espero, desde lo más hondo de mi ser, que pierdas —dicho eso salió del cuarto.

Orga enarcó una ceja, para luego alzarse de hombros y volver su mirada al mono en cuestión, que muchos ánimos para dormir honestamente no le producía.

* * *

 **Algún día acabaré esto (y otras muchas cosas).**


	4. Ropa interior (from: Minerva)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. "Este conjuntos de drabbles participa en el Reto Especial: 12 días para Navidad del Foro GJM."

 **Día #4:** Ropa interior.

 **Personajes/parejas:** Minerva/Yukino.

 **Extensión:** 315 palabras.

 **Notas:** Como es época navideña me parece un buen momento para retomar esta colección de drabbles y sacarme otro pendiente de encima. Mi inspiración con FT no ha sido la mejor este último tiempo pero mis bebés siempre me son fáciles de escribir así que haré lo que pueda, ya tengo este y el 05 terminados al menos.

 **.**

* * *

 **To you.**

* * *

 **IV.**

Ropa interior.

* * *

—Señorita, tenemos que hablar.

Yukino esperó pacientemente en el marco de la puerta a que Minerva dejase el libro que leía a un lado y le prestase atención, con los brazos cruzados y la mejor expresión de indignación que tenía. Minerva sin embargo no le prestó atención a esos detalles cuando se dignó a mirarla, en cambio tuvo el descaro de lucir confundida.

—No esperaba el pijama —comentó como si ese fuese el problema.

Yukino hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la compostura.

—¿Qué esperaba? —inquirió, alzando la prenda en su mano—. ¿Esto?

—Ciertamente.

—Pues no va a suceder —dijo, para luego agregar—. Ya le he dicho lo que pienso de que me regale ropa interior, Señorita.

—Es celeste, pensé que te gustaría.

—El problema no es el color.

—¿Entonces?

Yukino le miró fijamente largos segundos, transmitiendo el mensaje de «ambas sabemos que sabe a qué me refiero» de la forma más evidente que podía sin tener que decirlo realmente, no estaba para que Minerva se hiciera la inocente pero tampoco para hacer patente lo obvio como si no fuera obvio.

—Eres aburrida —comentó Minerva al fin con todo el descaro que la caracterizaba—, no lo uses si no quieres.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo voy a usar! —exclamó Yukino molesta, más aún cuando Minerva volvió a coger el libro que le había dado Rufus como si diera la conversación por terminada—. ¿Sabe qué? Bien.

Minerva arqueó una ceja sin prestarle atención realmente.

—¿Bien qué?

—Si tan fea encuentra mi ropa interior que debe regalarme una nueva a cada oportunidad, creo que no le importara no verla por un tiempo.

Dicho eso Yukino dio la vuelta y se largó, sin molestarse en quedarse para ver la reacción que sus palabras habían provocado en su novia, más allá de oír un «¿Qué?» de sorpresa que le daba la seguridad de haber dejado en claro su punto.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	5. Dinero (from: Rogue)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. "Este conjuntos de drabbles participa en el Reto Especial: 12 días para Navidad del Foro GJM."

 **Día #5:** Dinero y/o amor.

 **Personajes/parejas:** Rogue/Sting.

 **Extensión:** 383 palabras.

 **Notas:** Quinto drabble, porque intento ser buena y terminar esto de una vez (?).

 **.**

* * *

 **To you.**

* * *

 **V.**

Dinero.

* * *

—¿Es en serio?

El muy maldito de Rogue ni se molestó en mirarlo al responder.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo que qué? ¿Qué tipo de regalo es este?

Doblar la ropa seguía siendo una actividad más importante que escuchar a tu novio cuando te exigía una más que merecida respuesta, aparentemente.

—No tiene nada de malo —dijo Rogue, lo que era una rotunda mentira.

—¿Es en serio? —volvió a reclamar Sting, porque en serio esperaba eso de cualquiera menos de Rogue; bueno, no lo esperaba de Yukino tampoco, pero no contaba porque Yukino era Yukino—. Regalar dinero es de mala educación, ¿nadie te lo ha dicho?

—¿Quién te dijo eso a ti? ¿Yukino? —inquirió Rogue dignándose a mirarlo.

—... No —respondió Sting, lo que también era mentira—, es sentido común.

—Como si tuvieras eso —comentó Rogue—. Estaba de misión y no tuve tiempo de salir de compras, sabes eso —agregó como si eso solucionara el problema.

—¿Y me alegas que no se planificar el tiempo?

—Fue un imprevisto, sabes eso, y para tu información eres el único que se ha quejado, porque ni siquiera Yukino lo hizo.

Sting bufó, ofendido ante el hecho de que Rogue se creyera con el derecho de sonar irritado.

—Soy tu novio —dijo tras un momento—, te podrías haber tomado la molestia conmigo.

—¿En qué puto momento pendejo si ya dije que no tuve tiempo?

—No sé, ¿ahora? —ofreció Sting—, porque hubiera entendido que no entregases los obsequios el mismo día de Navidad por tu falta de tiempo, no que me dieras el billete.

—¿Sabes qué? Vete al demonio —dijo Rogue, que ahora se creía con el derecho de largarse así no más.

—No, tú vete al demonio —respondió Sting bloqueando la puerta, lo que era tal vez y solo tal vez un poco infantil de su parte, pero él tenía derecho a estar molesto, ¿de acuerdo?—, yo soy quien se larga aquí.

—¡Por el amor de... Madura!

—¡Habla por ti! —gritó Sting, abandonando la lavandería rumbo a su cuarto.

—¡No, habla por ti!

—¡No, habla por ti!

—¡No, habla...!

Sting ya no oyó la última parte, lo que no importaba realmente porque sabía qué seguía; y no siguió precisamente por eso, porque Rogue ya no sería capaz de oírlo y porque esa discusión sí ya era demasiado inmadura hasta para ellos.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
